


Of Family and Friends

by HBOWarrior



Series: Of Soldiers and Secrets Traduction du Spleen [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les gars de la Easy sont comme une famille. Ou : Malarkey et Luz qui discutent à propos de Maman Lip et Papa Speirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Family and Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Family and Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244340) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain). 



> Hola ! The lovely nanuk_dain allowed me to translate her HBO War fics. Thank you again!!! :D
> 
> Cet OS fait partie d'une série de petites histoires sur les gars de la Easy,  
> il est très probable que je traduise le reste... 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

*

Luz plaça la boîte sur le comptoir et poussa un soupir. C’était la dernière pour aujourd’hui. À présent, il devait juste transporter tout ça et faire en sorte que tout le monde reçoive sa part. Il avait décidé qu’Haguenau n’était finalement pas si mal. Ça faisait un moment qu’il n’avait pas eu à distribuer quoi que ce soit. À Bastogne, ça n’avait pas exactement été le grand luxe.

De l’autre côté de la porte, il aperçut Malarkey installé à la seule table du salon, une cigarette entre les doigts. Il venait sans doute de l’allumer.

« Hé, Malark ! J’peux me joindre à toi ? »

Malarkey haussa un sourcil. « Tu veux juste me taxer quelques bouffées. »

« Ah, merde, tu me connais trop bien », sourit Luz en traversant la pièce jusqu’à son ami.

« D’accord, d’accord », rit Malarkey. Il lui tendit sa cigarette. « Viens t’asseoir. »

Luz ne se fit pas prier. Il s’empara de la cigarette et prit place sur la seule autre chaise de la petite pièce.

« T’es un ange. »

« Avec des clopes », pouffa l’autre.

« C’est ce qui fait de toi un ange, mon pote », sourit à nouveau Luz, qui lui redonna la Lucky Strike.

« T’es pas sortable, Luz. »

« Je sais. »

« Ça faisait plus d’une minute que j’avais ma clope allumée. Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris autant de temps pour rappliquer ? » s’enquit Malarkey avant de lui tendre la cigarette une nouvelle fois.

« Je trimballais les cartons de ravitaillement », expliqua Luz d’un geste vague en direction de la porte. « T’aurais pu m’aider, d’ailleurs. »

« Nan, je voudrais pas te voler ton boulot », le taquina Malark en récupérant sa clope. « Ça pourrait te faire passer pour une feignasse. »

« Merci, mon pote, j’apprécie vraiment », soupira Luz. Il jeta un coup d’œil au matériel qu’il était supposé distribuer. « Je suis content qu’on ait Lip. »

« C’est-à-dire ? » questionna Malarkey, sa Lucky Strike au coin des lèvres, clairement surpris par ce changement de sujet.

« Tu devrais voir les autres compagnies. » Luz pointa les sacs et les cartons. « Lip est plutôt bon pour nous avoir ce dont on a besoin. Même malade, il est encore efficace. »

Malarkey lui offrit un sourire et sa cigarette. « C’est vrai. Si j’ai tout bon, c’est même grâce à maman Lip qu’on a des Hershey. »

« Ouaip, c’est la meilleure maman qu’une compagnie puisse avoir. »

« Hum », Malarkey pinça ses lèvres comme s’il était en pleine réflexion. « Si Lip, c’est la maman, alors c’est qui, le papa ? »

Son ami n’eut même pas besoin d’y réfléchir. « Speirs, bien sûr. »

« T’es malade ?! Speirs ? »

Malark le dévisagea comme s’il avait perdu la tête, ou en avait gagné une seconde.

« C’est évident », répliqua Luz en portant la cigarette à ses lèvres. « Regarde-les quand ils sont ensemble. J’veux dire, ils sont presque comme Winters et Nixon. »

« Nan, Winters et Nixon sont déjà un vieux couple marié. Personne n’arrive à leurs chevilles », répondit Malarkey d’un haussement d’épaules. « Ça prend des années avant d’en arriver là. Speirs est avec nous que depuis quelques semaines. »

« C’est pas faux », acquiesça Luz. Winters et Nixon étaient vraiment à part. En quelque sorte.

« Pourquoi on aurait besoin d’un papa, de toute façon ? » songea Malarkey. Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette et offrit à Luz la fin de la précédente. « Easy se porte bien avec juste une maman. »

« Mais quelqu’un doit prendre soin de la maman », contra Luz avec certitude.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Malark en levant un sourcil railleur.

« Parce qu’elle le ferait pas. Elle prend toujours soin des autres, mais jamais assez d’elle », déclara Luz. « Exactement comme Lip. Il prend toujours soin de chacun d’entre nous. Mais je pense pas qu’il prenne assez soin de lui. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, ils aperçurent Lipton par la fenêtre quitter leur maison, plus d’une démarche chaloupée qu’autre chose. Il avait pourtant encore l’air d’un homme chargé d’une mission. Luz ne put s’empêcher de pouffer.

« Regarde-le. Il est malade comme un chien, mais il essaie quand même de s’assurer que tout est en ordre. Pour ce que ça coûte, il devrait aller à l’hôpital. Ou au moins au poste de secours. »

Malarkey acquiesça, observant le lieutenant en second essayer de traverser la rue. « Il n’ira pas, de toute manière. Même Speirs n’a pas réussi à le convaincre. »

« Exactement. Parce qu’il nous abandonnera pas », déclara Luz, satisfait que Malark le reconnaisse.

« Comme une maman. Toujours là pour ses gosses. »

« Donc, qui prend soin de lui ? »

Malark sembla comprendre où Luz voulait en venir.

« C’est pas _nous_ , en tout cas », répondit ce dernier non sans une pointe de culpabilité tandis qu’il observait Lipton par la fenêtre.

Avant que Lip ne réussisse à atteindre le milieu de la rue, une silhouette fonça droit sur lui, chaque pas traduisant une colère à peine dissimulée. Luz ne connaissait qu’une seule personne capable de marcher si vite et de paraître aussi dangereuse. Speirs s’arrêta devant Lip. Ce dernier se redressa immédiatement, mais même à cette distance, Luz et Malakey pouvaient voir les tremblements qui secouaient tout son corps.

« Hôpital, je te l’ai dit », fit remarquer Luz, plus pour lui que pour Malarkey.

Dieu savait combien de fois ces dernières semaines il avait essayé de convaincre Lip qu’aller passer quelques jours au poste de secours lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais même malade, Lip restait têtu comme une mule.

Speirs dit quelque chose à Lip que Luz ne put entendre, mais il était clair en analysant la gestuelle du capitaine qu’il n’était pas ravi de le trouver là. Speirs parla encore un peu et ensuite Luz vit le lieutenant en second tressaillir. Luz fronça les sourcils. Il n’avait encore jamais vu Lip être intimidé par Speirs, c’était étrange.

Soudain, Lip se plia en deux, emporté par une toux tellement forte qu’on pouvait l’entendre d’ici. Luz remarqua comment l’attitude de Speirs changea tout à coup, comment sa colère s’évapora pour soutenir Lipton, comment ses mains le maintinrent par la taille et le forcèrent à garder l’équilibre. Il lui fallut un moment pour calmer sa toux et se redresser. Il acquiesça à ce que lui dit Speirs, et ensuite, le capitaine plaça le bras de Lip autour de ses épaules et le soutint par les hanches. Il le portait plus qu’il ne le guidait vers la maison.

« T’as peut-être raison », fit Malarkey en secouant la tête, surpris, sa cigarette oubliée entre ses doigts. « C’est vraiment maman Lip et papa Speirs. »

*

Il avait à peine atteint le milieu de la rue que la silhouette droite du capitaine Speirs s’élançait vers lui avec toute la finesse d'un étalon en colère. Lipton réussit de justesse à réprimer un gémissement. Il avait espéré pouvoir faire au moins quelque chose avant de se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

« Qu’est-ce que vous foutez, lieutenant ? » La voix de Speirs était teintée de colère, et l’expression de son visage, glaciale. Lip ne ressentait plus vraiment d’appréhension lorsqu’il plongeait dans ce feu consumant les yeux du capitaine. Il savait lire en lui, maintenant.

Il se redressa pour essayer de se tenir au garde-à-vous, mais il ne put réprimer le frisson qui lui traversa le corps. Il savait que Ron le remarquerait, alors il ne tenta pas de le cacher.

« Je dois parler à l'officier d'approvisionnement pour qu’on puisse récupérer plus de couvertures pour les gars, monsieur. Il y en a plusieurs qui n’en ont pas et… »

« Je vous ai dit de rester au lit, lieutenant », l’interrompit Speirs, sourcils froncés. « En vérité, il me semble que je vous ai même _ordonné_ de ne pas vous lever, sauf pour aller aux toilettes. »

« Mais il est de mon devoir de veiller à ce que les hommes… »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous faites du bon travail en ruinant votre propre santé dans le processus ? »

Lipton pouvait voir la colère de Speirs le ronger de l’intérieur. Une colère profonde. Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi.

« Vous n’aiderez personne lorsque vous serez mort d’une pneumonie parce que vous n’avez pas été foutu de vous reposer quand vous en aviez le temps. » 

Les mots de Speirs n’étaient pas froids, non, ils n’étaient qu’un souffle brûlant d’une fureur à peine contenue. Ç’eut le mérite de faire tressaillir Lipton. 

« J’ai accepté de vous garder avec nous et de ne pas vous envoyer au dispensaire parce que je sais ce que tout ça signifie pour vous », poursuivit Speirs, sur un ton encore plus bas, mais pas moins enflammé. « Ne me le faites pas regretter, Lip. »

« Je ne voulais pas… »

« Retournez vous coucher. Je me charge de l’approvisionnement en couvertures », l’interrompit Ron avant qu’il ne puisse s’expliquer. Puis, soudain, sa voix se fit encore plus basse. « Ne me force pas à t'attacher aux barreaux du lit, Carwood. »

« Encore ? », répondit Lip dans un sourire avant de pouffer. Son rire se transforma immédiatement en une forte toux qui le plia en deux. Il sentit les mains de Ron sur sa taille, soutenant son poids pour l'empêcher de tomber à genoux dans la rue boueuse. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu’il avait l’impression que quelqu’un essayait de lui arracher les poumons. Les contractions de son abdomen causées par la toux violente ne semblaient pas vouloir s’arrêter, et il agrippa avec force le bras de Ron. Ses genoux l’avaient lâché depuis longtemps et c’était seulement la poigne de Speirs sur ses hanches qui le maintenait encore debout.

Il mit ce qui lui parut une éternité avant de pouvoir respirer et se redresser sans s’étouffer. Les mains de Ron serraient toujours fermement sa taille, peu convaincu par ce regain de force.

« J’espère que vous me comprenez, maintenant », dit Ron avec calme. Le ton de sa voix n’était pas triomphal, juste sincèrement préoccupé. Lipton voulut lui répondre, mais sa gorge lui faisait tellement mal et il savait d’expérience qu’il ne pourrait pas maîtriser sa voix, alors il acquiesça juste doucement.

« Bien », reprit Ron en lui attrapant le bras et en le passant autour de son cou pour pouvoir supporter plus facilement son poids. « Maintenant, on va vous remettre au lit. »

Lipton se contenta d’acquiescer encore. Il se sentait trop exténué pour protester. Ses jambes lui semblaient si lourdes qu’il devait fournir un effort considérable pour mettre un pied devant l’autre et sa tête lui faisait aussi mal que s’il s’était pris une méchante dérouillée.

Une crampe lui tordait l’estomac à cause de la toux ; il ne rêvait plus que de regagner le vrai lit tellement confortable qu’on lui avait assigné au premier étage. Se glisser sous la couverture douce et chaude que Ron avait volé quelque part, pour lui. Il était tellement épuisé qu’il ne s'était même pas soucié d’où elle pouvait provenir. 

Ils atteignirent la porte d’entrée et Ron l’ouvrit d’un coup de pied, forçant Bull à reculer et il s’appuya contre le mur du couloir pour pouvoir à la fois soutenir et traîner Lipton à sa suite jusqu’aux escaliers.

« Est-ce qu’il s’est encore échappé, monsieur ? » demanda Bull. Lipton aurait aimé à cet instant avoir plus de force pour lui faire ravaler sa question. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

« Bien vu, Randleman », répondit Ron sans réduire son allure. « Mais il n’a pas pu traverser la rue, cette fois. »

« Vous devriez l’attacher, monsieur », suggéra Bull, son cigare de traviole entre ses lèvres étirées dans un grand sourire. Derrière lui, dans le salon, Lipton entendit Luz et Malarkey éclater de rire.

« J’y pensais », avoua Ron le visage sérieux, même si Lipton pouvait voir l’amusement dans ses yeux.

Ils arrivèrent au pied des escaliers et Ron réajusta la prise du bras de Lip autour de son cou avant de grimper à l’étage. Le lieutenant fit du mieux qu’il put pour que l’autre n’ait pas à porter tout son poids, mais il dut admettre qu’il n’était vraiment pas au meilleur de sa forme.

« Juste une chose », fit Speirs à mi-chemin, sans lever les yeux des escaliers. Un petit sourire espiègle étirait ses lèvres. « Je préfère t'attacher au lit quand tu te tords de plaisir, pas à cause d’une toux qui se transforme en pneumonie. »

Ce fut suffisant pour que Lipton soit de nouveau emporté par une quinte, et pas parce qu’il couvait une pneumonie, cette fois. À cet instant, il était content d’être malade pour pouvoir justifier le rouge sur ses joues lorsqu’ils croisèrent Webster dans le couloir du premier étage.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Les kudos et les commentaires sont très appréciés ;)  
> A très vite.


End file.
